Korkin
General information Korkin (Ramdaktyal ''/ɾam.dak.tjal/) Is a Karakin Language spoken by Korkins (''Scientific name: Shatu Korkïnha (Ännatropa is used for the scientific names of Jamesic Lifeforms because none of the natives knows what Latin is, and Ännatropa is the Lingra franca of the Planet Jamesos626.))'' a spices/sub-spieces of egg-laying Humaniods knowen as Jamesianoids , that have 6 snakes growing out of their heads , scally legs and nautual stone magic abilities. They made made a large civilization of city sates but , they were almost destroyed by Xerxian Anatroids, primerily the Zardonians. But Still have small Kingdoms in the Orx and Tarminian Moutain ranges as well as meny ethnic enclaves In the Zardonian mountian range and Astartia Valley.'' Phonology Consonants Korkin has the most similar consonant distribution to it's father language Proto-Karakin but unlike its father language it has lost most of its Palatal consonants. *1 ɾ and r are in free variation. They used to be phonemically different sounds in proto-Karakin. Vowels Korkin has the range of Vowels typical of most Jamesic languages. Alphabet Korkin orginialy did not use an Alphabet but insted used Morphemic pictographs that represented the object it meant but by putitng a box around it you would make the charater phonectic as apose to Morphemic meaning , but as the Xerxian Anatroid tribes started migrating and ivading Korkin Terrories they adoped Ännatroda as a writing system but many Korkins still use Old Korkin symbols as a ancestral and/or cultural connection, to use as a secret code , or just because they prefer simple drawings over random lines. Phonotactics Korkin Alowes for ©(j,w)V/or allowed diphthong (n, m, ŋ, t, p, k, l, s, ɕ and ts) j and w cannot be combined with j or w. Korkin has the diphongs ai , oi , ei , au, eu and ui as well as long vowels. Some Cosonants may change if they are next to others. The final consonats will become voiced if they come before a voiced consonat becomeing (d, b, g, z, ʑ and dz). In older Korkin and Proto-Karakin ɾ and r ''used to be phohemicly differentiated but have merged in all surviving dilects. In the Tarminian Moutain Range area t and d have become palatalized into ʨ and ʥ and and the plosives p, b have lenitated into ɸ and β. Grammar Korkin has a simple grammar system all words are nouns by them selves and can be turned into verbs, it is more isolating then it's brother languages (Karutu and Chyukitu) but still uses some cases. Korkin has no adjectives and has to rely on the possessive case ''-dzu ''to describe things. Nouns Like most Jamesianoid languages, Korkin has all of its words as nouns by them selves then modifies them into verbs. Nouns are tensed by adding prefixes . The Tense Prefixes are. * ''gyö-'' near past. * ''lu- ''distant past. * ''wi- ''negative. * ''shek- ''negative near past. * ''hï- ''negative distant past. Verbs Verbs in Korkin are nouns with ''-swe ''added to them. eg (''zwuku ngaswe (zwuku is sleeping)). Verbs are tensed. When they are tensed the word mïï ''is said before the verb but after the object and subject of a sentence. eg ''nasö hin gyömïï hinswe. (I just ate food). '' Verbs are numbered based on how many times you are doing the action they replace ''-swe ''and they are * ''-pa ''once (pacifically once). * ''-koo ''twice. * ''-doi ''many times/ a few times. * ''-dzïn ''a lot of times. The negative form of verbs is done in the same way as the nouns using the prefix ''wi-. Request Form of Verbs. Korkin has request forms of verbs that are used to make requests, there are 9 forms based on the relationship between the speaker and the listen and the tone of the speaker and is suffixed on the end. These forms do replace -swe. The request forms are. * ''-mai'' , friendly relations and friendly tone. * ''-zheu'' , friendly relations and neutral tone. * ''-tyoo'' , friendly relations and demanding tone. * ''-beim'' , neutral relations and friendly tone. * ''-zuk'' , neutral relations and neutral tone. * ''-ngip , neutral relations and demanding tone. * ''-gyaak , unfriendly relations and friendly tone. * ''-kyang'' , unfriendly relations and neutral tone. * ''-rwaas'' , unfriendly relations and demanding tone. Grouping Korkin groups its nouns and verbs differently , nouns are grouped into boxes starting with kei- ''prefixed to the first item and ''-esh ''suffixed to the final item. eg ''keingyu zwuesh ngu. ''(boys and girls are people.) Verbs are just listed in order of them being completed. eg ''nasö gyömïï dzeswe , wiidbïks hinswe. (''I got up , and then I ate wheetbix.)'' Possessive Particle and Describing Korkin has a Possessive Particle ''-dzu that is used to describe who possesses the object or to describe that object. eg ''ma nasödzu wizyeimai! (don't touch/handle my tail) ''the thing that possesses the object is placed after the object it possesses , hence ''ma (''tail) is owned by ''nasö ''(I, me, myself (I don't actually have a tail)) with -''dzu ''suffixed to the possessor/owner . Locative case Korkin uses the locative case -tsai to indicate the location that the events of the sentence, eg. ''zwurim dzetsai ngaswe. (''she sleeps in a tree). Also when suffixed with the verb case ''-swe '', it indicates that it's going to that location, eg. ''nasö heutsaiswe. (''I go inside'). -tsaiswe is like 'go to'. Syntax Korkin is a subject-object-verb language. With it's grammatical particles located based on their relation to subject, object and/or verb. eg ''zyei nasödzu ma razhdzu zyeiswe. (''My hand touches your tail). Hence the possessives comes directly after the word it owns. The locative case goes after the object of the sentence and before the verb of the sentence, eg , ''Nwa Zaadooniadzu Ngu Miidosnyïtsai mïnguiswe. (''The Xerxian Anatroids(Zardonians) pushed the '')' Korkins out of Miidos'ia (A high lightly hilled area that separates the Zardonian mountain range form the Orx Moutain range). ''Nwa dzïndzu Oksazwötsai Miidostsaiswe. (''Many Xerxian Anatroids came form the Oxa plains/flats and entered Miidos'ia) This Example sentence shows that that the non-verb "tsai" word acts like "from" and that verb form "tsai" like before means "to". Vocabulary Basic words and phrases * zaza , hello or good bye. * zau , yes. * wi , no. * rim , they (gender neutral pronoun). * zwurim , she / her. * ngyurim , he / him. * gweu , we. * nasö , me / I. * rash , you. * tïnga , what * (object)-tïnga , which / what (object). * hyanbuu , them * ge , this. * buu , that. Numbers * kwa , one. * hi , two. * tswök , three. * zïga , four. * noo , five. * dza , six * ko , seven * zwo , eight. Animals * zhwam , dog. * hyau , cat. * mau , fish. * twan , bird. * dzo , horse. * kazhgee , bat/ gargoyle. * kyats , fox. * zui , sheep/goat. * wïn , seal. * nwuul , cow/oxen. * nyïtwan , chicken / ostrich and other land birds. * nyashtwan , duck / swan / goose and other water birds. * kiiz'wa , lizard. * dak , snake. * ren , spider. * tya , crab. * rwuu , wolf. * zyash , a wolf like omnivorous camel. * zweng , rat and other small mammals. Plants * dze , tree. * zwözyu , grass. * hinzyu , wheat and other cereals. * shöli , pollen. * ngaingai , seed , nut. * he , plant. * zyudze , A hair like plant that grows on trees. * zyumeish , A hair like plant that grows on rocks * keim , a tree with red bark. * puuta , leaf. * zyeidze , branch. * puutahom , thorn. * hwazdze , root. * ra'nge , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * lwoi , fruit. Tools / weapons / clothes and other usable objects. * hom/hon , sword. * swi , bow (Rwiswi-Oxa loanword) * ngatudzai , sheild. * saadzai , spear. * lyat , arrow (Rwiswi-Oxa loanword) * hïlang , club or mace. * kaizhendzai , war axe. * zhendzai , axe. * ngatukösh , amour. * zwözhennyï , plow. * yïwa , wheel. * kizhadak (modern Anatropa-Korkin mix)/ mïbdak (Old Karakin) , rope. * kösh , clothes. * tsyöö , cart. * tsyöökai , chariot. * myapyawip , weaving macine. * gwulgee , mincing machine. * mïnngau , grain grinder. The Body * rwöö , head. * rwöösaa , horns. * ran , eyes. * rwöörii , face. * myau , ears. * tsaagi , teeth. * zyei , hands. * sak , fingers. * shau , legs. * saghon , claws/nails (they have retractable claws(on their hands) and non-retractable claws(on their feet) as apposed to nails) * mwimwi , breasts. * nguzhï , torso. * zyu/mip , hair/fur. (zyu is an Annatropa loanword). * puutatwan , feathers. * kets , skin. * ketskiiz'wa , scales. * gyoit , back. * gaa , bottom. * mihwazyei , wings. * yei'ï , feet. * saaye , toes. * byeuti , shoulders. * byuika , mouth. * dagdza , the 6 snakes that grow out of the heads of Korkins. * ramdak , a species of snake with stripy rings on it's skin. Houses , towns and related items. * bis , house. * ngatu , door. * syim , bath/ spring. * bizzwe , window/ vent. * lya , Town,city or village. * zaat , Tribe/family (Ilyasha loanword). * dzezwö , table. * ngazwii , bed. * hin , food/meal. * ngemna , wall/fence. * kyiizrwöö , roof. * kyiigwim , market. * zhyammi , temple / holy site. * kaga , tower. * zuubis , Palace. * shyauts , fire/fireplace. * kïïtsa , oven. * zheil , carpet Different types of Jamesianoids. * kash , Karutu. * ngu , Korkin. * zyui . Chyukitu. * koits , Kotalosian * sha , Oxa. * nwa , Xerxesian Annatroid. * bï , other types of Jamesianoid. * ngyu , male / boy. * zwu , female / girl. * ngwa , child. Geological features * nyash , river. * zïzma , lake. * gara , Hill/Mountain. * dzeun , Island. (Tastsetu loanword). * zaaddze , forest. * hyïng , sand/desert. * raazïzma , sea. * zwö , Plains. * nyï , land. * shyuish , swamp. * we , hole. * zaawe , valley. * shin , cave. The sky/astrology and weather. * mihwa , sky/ to fly. * myui , star. * raamyui , moon. (Jamesos-626 has 7 moons). * twai , sun / to brightly shine. * hwuuna , wind / to blow or suck. * kyeum , could. * dwikyeum , fog. * shee'e , rain. * mobai , snow. Food and drink * mwui , cheese. * sööm , bread. * zwem , pie. * zhwish , soup. * zwogein , thin strips of meat. * kotagein , mix meat stew. * saazweng , fire roasted rats on a stick. * mwiim , milk. * bodmau, fish rapped in edible leaves. * dakshyauts , roasted snake. * weup , juice. Actions * yeiï-(Verb suffix) ,walk. * myau-(Verb suffix) ,hear.'' * yeyeiï-''(Verb suffix) '' , run. * nga''-(Verb suffix) , sleep. * myuu-(Verb suffix) , wake up.'' * kön''-(Verb suffix) , die , be-killed , destroy, kill.'' * myai/myap''-(Verb suffix) , live , resurrect.'' * mihwa''-(Verb suffix) , fly.'' * tsaagi''-(Verb suffix) ,'' bite. * h''in-(Verb suffix) , eat.'' * zyei/zhei''-(Verb suffix) , pat, touch, hold, handle, have, posses. * ryeil-(Verb suffix) , smell , sniff. * ngaku/hïngak-(Verb suffix) , sneeze''. * rup/ruup''-(Verb suffix) , spit.'' * rwöö''-(Verb suffix) , think.'' * tyal''-(Verb suffix) , talk, say.'' * kaha''-(Verb suffix) , laugh.'' * mïngui''-(Verb suffix) , leave.'' * ngatu''-(Verb suffix) , prevent, stop.'' * kai''-(Verb suffix) , Attack , hit, charge. * tsyuush-(Verb suffix) , swim, float.'' * kyaa''-(Verb suffix) , play , pretend.'' * wo-(Verb suffix) , hunt. * deim-(Verb suffix) , capture, raid, ambush. * ngo-(Verb suffix) , befriend. * ngoka-(Verb suffix) , hang out with your friends * ngoku-(Verb suffix) , hang out with your lover/s or concubine/s. * ngoko-(Verb suffix) , have a family, tribe or community meeting. * kui/zhwek-(Verb suffix) , give , gift. * noi-(Verb suffix) , show. * kota-(verb suffix) , group up (non-jamesianoids) * zaat-(verb suffix) , group up (jamesianoids). * gwing/geuki-(verb suffix) , honour , respect. * muki-(verb suffix) , sell , pay, buy, get money. Colors , Korkin like other Karakinian languages don't have stand alone words for colours but instead uses objects that are that colour to describe the colour of an Object. * koi , White , reflection in the water. * keim , Red/pink , a red barked tree. * ngaa , Green , grass. * shöli , Yellow , pollen. * ra'nge , Black , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * nyash , Cyan , river / water. * zwuik , Dark-blue/Grey/Purple , Shadows and night time. * twai , Ultra-violet (All Jamesianoids can see ultra-violet rays), sun. * hyïng , Brown , dirt. Example text This is the Miidosia-Tama records and the Miidos-Zardon war. Original Korkin Kozwetsyeitsai , nwa dzïndzu lumïï Oksazwönyïtsaiswe. Nwa Oksasha dzïndzu lumïï könswe mïnguiswe. Nwa dzïndzu, dzïndzu. Nwa Nwa mïnguiswe, keizaat-tama zaatkoke'esh Miidosnyïtsaiswe, Kaizaadngu zuudzu nasödzu ngatuswe ngibdzu. Hee zaat-tamadzu Zuu-raamyuingyutsai gyömïï tyalswe. '' ''“Anzuu Aarimandzu zaat nasödzu lumïï mïnguiswe, Zaad-zaadon keizaat-tama zaat-koke'esh.” “Tïnga !? Neu razhdzu Neu winasödzu, Mïnguikyang!” “Gatugyaak! Zaattsai Nasödzu nyï kuiswe, Zaat Nasödzu nwa zuuheudzu kaiswe!” '"Zau! Rash nasö antyoo kwadzu." '' ''"Zau, bweng kwadzu nasödzu. " Zwehitsyeitsai , nwa Zaat-Zaadondzu Miidoznyïtsaiswe, pweulya shyautsswe hinswe. Keingu tama-nwaesh dzïndzu Miidostsai heuswe. Keizaat-tama zaat-koke'esh Miidoznyïtsai mïnguiswe , Zaad-Zaadon Miidos Ngemkaiswe. Miidos kainwa doidzu könswe mïnguiswe, nwa dzïndzu dzïndzu tsaiswe. Gemï , ngemngatu Miidozdzu zhwekswe, keikainwa nwaesh Miidos ryaalswe shyautsswe deingswe. Nasö Miidos mïnguiswe, Garasyimtsaiswe. Nasö ryauswe ryauswe, kazhgaradzyuu nwa ngatuswe neudzu. English Translation. On the 64th(7 eights and 8) year(of the current leader), many Xerxesian Anatroids entered Zarat, killed and case out the native Oxa. The Tama tribe and Korke tribe (Xerxesian Anatroid tribes) where driven out (of Zarat), and they entered Miidosia. but the Miidosian army stopped them from entering. The Chief of the Tama tribe talked to king Raamyuingyu. "The Ahrite Empire has driven the Tama and Korke tribes out (from the west)." "What/So !? Your problems are not my problems , Be gone!!"(it's actually closer to "F### off!", but I softened it to "Be gone") Wait!! If you give my tribe land , my tribe will fight off other invading Xerxesian Anatroids! Yes! But Only if you serve me. Yes, but only when it's necessary(to my tribe). On the 66th(8 eights and 2) year. The Zardonian tribes entered Miidosia and started burning and pillaging towns and villages. Many Tama and Korkins entered the city of Miidos. Most of the Tama and Korke tribes fled from Miidos. The Zardonians besieged the city of Miidos. Despite killing and driving back many of them, they were too many attacking. Today , the walls of Miidos where overrun and Zardonian warriors and people captured , burned and destroyed Miidos. I left Miidos and fled to Garasyim. I realy hope the mountians of the Karutu can stop the Zardonian horror. Gloss 7-8-year-LOC Xerxesian-Anatroid meny-POS (far-past-tence-pos)-time Oxa-flat-lands-POS-VC(verb case). xerxesian-Anatroid oxa meny-POS (far-past-tence-pos)-time kill-VC driven-away-VC. xerxesian-Anatroid meny-POS , meny-POS . xerxesian-Anatroid xerxesian-Anatroid driven-away-VC, andS-tribe-tama tribe-Korke-andE Miidos-land-LOC , army king-POS block-VC neutral-demaning-POS. Cheif tribe-tama-POS king-raamyuingyu-LOC past-tence-TC(time case) language-VC. Kingdom Ahriman-POS tribe me-POS (far-past-tence-pos)-time driven-out-VC , tribe-zardonia AndS-tribe-tama tribe-korke-andE. What!? fear you-POS fear NEG-me-POS , go-away-(demaning-friendly)! Stop-(unfriendly-neutral)! Tribe-LOC me-POS land give-VC, tribe me-POS Xerxesian-Anatroid invasion fight-VC. Yes! you me serveVC(Frendly demaning request) one-POS. 8-2-year-LOC , Xerxesian-Anatroid tribe-Zardonia-POS Miidos-land-LOC-VC , village/town fire-VC food-VC. And(begining) korkin tama-Xerxesian-Anatroid And(end) many-POS Miidos-LOC inside-VC. And(begining)Tribe-tama tribe-korke And(end) Miidos-land-LOC flee/escape/leave-VOS , tribe-Zardonia Miidos beseige-VC. Miidos fight-Xerxesian-Anatroids some-POS kill-VC flee/drive back-VC , Xerxesian-Anatroid many-POS many-POS go-VC. Today/now , gate Miidos-POS brake-VC , and(beging)-warrior(Xerxesian Anatroids) Xerxesian-Anatroids-and(end) flood-VC fire-VC loot-VC. Me Miidos flee-VC, Garasyim-LOC-VC. Me hope-VC hope-VC, Karutu-mountain range Xerxesian-Anatroid stop-VC fear-POS. Category:Languages